


Beautiful

by chibicrow



Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: F/M, Not Canon Compliant, fluff? fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 07:11:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18139046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibicrow/pseuds/chibicrow
Summary: Ren brings Asaka to the Fukuhara High office after dealing with the Psyqualia Zombies. What happens next may surprise you. Set after Ren vs Suiko in the CFV reboot.





	Beautiful

“That should do it.”

Having just covered Asaka with his Fukuhara High white jacket, Ren sighed and placed his hands on his hips, pouting.

“Geez, A-chan, you should get some more sleep,” he moaned, saying it more for his benefit rather than for the fellow Foo Fighter slumbering away. It took all the muscles he had just to carry her back. Definitely a sign he needed more sleep and not that he was malnourished like Tetsu had implied earlier. 

He relaxed his shoulders, taking in the sleeping beauty before him. He had called her a beautiful fighter - and he really did mean it - but.

Seeing her like this made him realize. The way she curled her fingers close to her face. The way her hair flowed in front of her face with a couple of strands lightly laying between her eyes.

She really was beautiful. And not just as a fighter.

Ren let a smile slip on his face before walking back over to Asaka. He knelt on one knee and swept the stray strands from Asaka’s face to right behind her ear.

“Sleep well, my beautiful fighter,” he whispered. Getting up, he walked out the room and quietly closed the door.

Asaka waited until she could no longer hear Ren’s footsteps. She covered her mouth with her hand, tears flowing down her face.

“R-Ren-sama called me beautiful!”

 

**Author's Note:**

> So, if you're following me on tumblr, you might recognize this as one of the handful of drabbles I've written lately. I figured "wow some of these are actually good," so I'm uploading them just b/c of that. Feedback still welcome tho!


End file.
